A Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) system is a universal digital television system, and the way of conversion between various transmission modes in this system is simple to guarantee the universality. DVB standards provide a set of complete digital television system specifications which are applicable to different mediums. A DVB digital broadcasting transmission system uses all universal television broadcasting transmission mediums including satellite televisions, cable televisions, terrestrial televisions, Satellite Master Antenna TeleVision (SMATV) and MNDSD, DVB standards are DVB-S, DVB-C, DVB-T, DVB-SMATV, DVB-MS and DVB-MC, and the DVB system is carried on a digital television network.
IPTV, i.e., Internet Protocol Television, is a brand new technology that uses a broadband cable television network, is integrated with techniques such as Internet, multimedia and communication and provides multiple interactive services including digital television to home users. An IPTV system is carried on an Internet Protocol (IP) network.
Over The Top (OTT) refers to a service that is provided by an operator and operates “over” the Internet. This service has the most typical feature that an OTT service provider does not need to have its own physical network and can directly operate on an Internet physical network of the operator, and a set top box can be docked to an Internet video platform and can play and control a program.
With the development of services such as DVB, IPTV and OTT, the multimode set top box which supports these services simultaneously emerges at the right moment; the multimode set top box is integrated with a hardware structure and a software layer which support a digital television network and an IP network, adopts the same processing chip to perform processing to information such as digital television signals and IP content, and supports realizing integration of different services on the same platform by using the same remote controller. To speak it simply, one (set top box) is used for multiple purposes (supporting multiple services).
Under a situation that the set top box supports playing channel programs in multiple modes, there is no effective solution in the related art to solve the problem of how to rapidly and flexibly switch the mode of the set top box to improve user experience.